


Gazpacho Soup and Blankets

by JaliceCookie



Series: Tiramisu and Churros [3]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Family, Goats, Italy, Kids, LCPD, Love, M/M, Toddler, parenting, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: During a Barbecue Paula and Hestia are trying  to make the Goats a more comfortable Sleeping Place.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Tiramisu and Churros [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797115
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Gazpacho Soup and Blankets

Paula sighed once more during this late Afternoon. It was not about the nice Italy Weather, or the good Food, that Berlin and Palermo made for the Barbecue Party. Neither was it the fact, that her Mother and Sergio were holding hands while sitting next to each other.

The 10 year old Girl already get used the growing Love between her Mother and the new Men by her side - she learned to accept it during the Time little Hestia was staying with them at Palawan. But all this positiv things couldn´t push away the Fact that Paula felt so bored.

Sure, all the Adults were talking and her Grandmother Mariví made her famous and delicious Gazpacho Soup - Paula felt so bored. There was nothing fun to do - than sitting at the Table and try to distract her thoughts from the not so intresting Conversation that the Adults have. Maybe she should go to her Guest Room and read another book?

"You really told her, that i turn into a Dragon withouth my third coup of coffee?" - Sergio brought up the last phone call between his Girlfriend and his Brother.

"I just mentioned it before Hestia´s Bedtime and i read the Girls a Story about Dragons after that - i never thoughed that she would remember that", Raquel replied amused and she remember the day Andrés called her and asked her if she put the brilliant Idea in the Toddlers head, that if she gave birds some coffee to drink, they turn into powerful Dragons. Of course Raquel told Andrés that it wasn´t what she told Hestia. But it was kind of funny that the Toddler steal Andrés Coffee Cup and try to gave some of it to the Birds. 

"Oh you would be  surprised how much she can remember - and how much she likes to ignore - mostly when it´s about her Bedtime or that we put away our Toys after we played with them - ¿Para dónde vas Hestia?" - as Martin saw how the Toddler was climbing down from his lap and trying to slowly walk away from the huge table, the  Engineer asked his Daugther were she was going.

"Mira Goats Daddy", the 2 year old said and she had enough to sit still on her Daddy´s lap and eat some Food and try the Tomato Soup. She really wanted to go to the nice and friendly Goats, that are living near by the M onastery.

Paula saw that as a Chance to escape this boring Afternoon Barbecue Party and she like to take Care of Hestia. So she put the Spoon on the Table and stood up from her Chair as well.

"That´s right - Hestia wanted to show me the Goats, that are living near by the  Monastery - can we go an see them? We will be careful and i will look after Hestia, that nothing happens to her", Paula said and Hestia nodded happy.

"Yeah show Paula Goats", the little Girl replied what her older Friend said a few Moments ago. 

"I don´t see why not - just don´t go out of the Monastery or in Corridors that are forbidden to you okay?" - Andrés said and Matrin sighed and gave his okay as well as Raquel, Sergio and Mariví and the two Girls left the dining area.

A few Moments later the 10 year old and the 2 year old arrived at the Part of the Monastery, where the Goats lived. Some of the Animals were sleeping on the Grass and enjoyed the Sunlight. Others were running toward the Girls and let them pet and they enjoyed the Attention they got. Paula was really happy to see this Animals, back in Spain she visited with her old class an Farm once and it was so cool - but to spent Time with the Goats was even better - soon the Girls were sitting on the Grass as well,  surrounded by Goats and they had way more fun than during this Barbecue and the Gazpacho Soup.

As an little Goat was lying down next to Paula and put her Head on Paulas lap, while Hestia and she carefully started to  stroke over the Animals Fur, the little Goats was trying to fall asleep more or less half on Paula´s Lap.

"Goat sleepy. Nap time?", Hestia asked amused and looked from Paula to the little Goat.

"I think so - but that dosen´t look much comfortable Sleeping Place - maybe we can build them something...more comfortable? Like Blankets?", the 10 year old said out loud and Hestia clapped with her hands, as if she found this Idea very good.

"Blanky soft", the little Girl said as if she wanted to  underline Paula's idea. It wasn´t that bad Idea after all and Paula  whispered something towards Hestia. Five Minutes later the Girls went back inside and sneak to one of the many Guest Rooms of Martins and Andrés  Quarters.

As the Adults went looking for the two Girls after half an Hour, the found Paula and Hestia surrounded by some Goats, lying on two huge fluffly Blankets (that were very expensive by the way) on the Grass and both - Animals and Children were deep and peacefully asleep.


End file.
